


I Just Called To Say I Love You, Kid

by gothpandaotaku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Team as Family, This Is Nothing But Tony Gushing Over How Much He Loves His Spider Baby, This Is So Sappy It Will Give You Cavities, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dad tony stark, literally nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothpandaotaku/pseuds/gothpandaotaku
Summary: Tony misses his kiddo, and just HAS to tell Peter how amazing he is.





	I Just Called To Say I Love You, Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow. So. This is my very first time writing anything for the MCU and I am INCREDIBLY nervous. Please be gentle with me. 
> 
> In this fic Peter is 18 and has been at MIT for only about a couple months. I have a really long and intricate backstory to this fic in my head and really this could be an entire AU. Please let me know if you'd love to see it because I am dying to write it. The Steve/Tony is only mentioned and really only background in this AU. 
> 
> Again this is basically over 1000 words of Tony gushing about how much he loves his spider-baby and I regret nothing.

_No summer's high_   
_No warm July_   
_No harvest moon to light one tender August night_   
_No autumn breeze_   
_No falling leaves_   
_Not even time for birds to fly to southern skies_

_No Libra sun_   
_No Halloween_   
_No giving thanks to all the Christmas joy you bring_   
_But what it is, though old so new_   
_To fill your heart like no three words could ever do_

_I just called to say I love you_   
_I just called to say how much I care, I do_   
_I just called to say I love you_   
_And I mean it from the bottom of my heart_

_I just called to say I love you_   
_I just called to say how much I care, I do_   
_I just called to say I love you_   
_And I mean it from the bottom of my heart, of my heart,_   
_of my heart_

_I just called to say I love you_   
_I just called to say how much I care, I do_   
_I just called to say I love you_   
_And I mean it from the bottom of my heart, of my heart,_   
_baby of my heart_

__"I Just Called To Say I Love You" by Stevie Wonder_ _

* * *

  


_“Mr. Stark, I don’t…”_

  


_No. No. No._

  


_“I don’t feel so good.”_

  


_Please not again._

  


_“I don’t wanna go.”_

  


_Idon’twannagoIdon’twannagoIdon’twannagoIdon’twannagoIdon’twannago-_

  


Tony shot up in bed, the scream caught in his throat, choking him. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe. He wanted Peter’s name to be the last word on his lips, but he couldn’t get anything past his useless lungs. 

  


“I believe you are having a panic attack, Boss. Would you like me to call Steve or Peter?” Friday asked, her voice on a lower volume than normal. 

  


Right. Not dying, just a panic attack. He still couldn’t manage to get air into his lungs so Tony furiously shook his head no. No sense in bothering them. It was just a simple panic attack brought on by a stupid recurring nightmare.Nothing he hadn’t been through a million times before. He could get through this alone. If only he could _breathe._

  


“Very well sir. But if I may remind you of the breathing exercises you practised with Steve?”

  


Tony remembered. How could he forget? His first time seeing Steve since returning from Titan, since fucking Siberia, and Steve had walked in on him having the worst panic attack of his life He could still recall the exact pattern of Steve’s deep, even breaths and worked on mimicking them, just like he had then. 

  


It felt like forever, but finally he was able to breathe again. He collapsed back onto his pillow, exhausted. It had been quite a while since the last panic attack; he’d almost forgotten what a bitch they were.

  


God, it was quiet. Was this what they meant when they said silence could be deafening? It must have been years since the tower was this silent. Steve was with Rhodey and Sam in D.C. getting debriefed, having just completed a mission and due back tomorrow or the day after. Natasha and Clint were on a mission in Moscow. Thor was on Asgard. Bruce was… wherever Bruce was. And Peter was at MIT.

  


Tony was all alone.

  


The realization that he was really, truly all alone nearly took his breath away all over again. 

  


Fuck, he missed Peter, so much it was a physical ache in his chest. His kid. His everything. The kindest, bravest, most brilliant kid in the entire universe, and he was Tony’s. How did he ever get so lucky to land a kid like Peter? That was a question Tony asked himself every day. Every time Peter looked at him like he hung the moon just for him, every time the kid clung to him like a human teddy bear, every time he laughed it was the greatest sound in the history of sounds, and Tony was in awe that this was his life now. 

  


He didn’t deserve Peter, and he knew that, but he would spend the rest of his life trying to. He was certain he loved that kid more than anyone had ever been loved before. Peter had not only given Tony a son, but a _family_. If it wasn’t for Peter, he and Steve would never have happened. The Team would never have gotten back together, outlaws instead of the true family they were now. Peter had not only changed his life, he’d changed the lives of so many others. He gave the Team their family again, and he saved countless people as Spider-Man. Peter was kind of amazing like that.

  


And the kid knew that, didn’t he? He knew he was the greatest thing to happen to Tony, and the world, right?

  


...Did he really?

  


Tony was suddenly struck with the inexplicable urge to _tell_ him. He just _had_ to tell Peter how amazing he was, or his heart would burst from all the love and affection for the kid inside. Ugh, Peter had turned him into such a sap. Gross. Still, his mouth formed the words “Friday, call Peter,” before he could think twice about it.

  


_Riiiing. Riiiing. Riiiing. Riiiiing. Riiiiing._

  


“Hey, you reached Peter. You know what to do-”

  


“Did you seriously just say ‘you know what to do?’ Who are you?”

  


“Shut up Mr. Stark!”

  


“Just say ‘leave me a message’ like a normal person Pete.”

  


“You’re embarrassing me.” Peter whined.

  


“Then my job is done. Anyways, leave Pete a message.”

  


Tony smiled fondly to himself as he remembered recording that message, surprised to find himself blinking back tears. He had taken a picture of Peter’s pouty face and still had it framed on his desk in the workshop. 

  


_Beeep._

  


“Hey Petey, it’s me. Tony. Your- your Tony. Just checking in. How’s school going? Did that group robotics project turn out alright? That was due yesterday wasn’t it? Have you been eating properly, and by that I mean eating foods other than pizza?”

  


He paused for a moment, swallowing the lump in his throat threatening to choke him and letting the silence of the tower wash over him. It was so quiet without the kid here. He took a deep, shakey breath.

  


“You’re amazing, you know that? You’re the kindest, bravest, strongest person I know, Petey. If it wasn’t for you, I don’t even think I’d be here. You didn’t just change my life, you… you gave me a new, better life. A new beginning. One that I think I was meant for all along. You gave me a reason for being. My whole _world_ revolves around you. And not just mine. Steve loves you nearly as much as I do. The whole team would die for you in a heartbeat. You’re the reason we became not just a team again, but a family. You gave me a family. And that’s… that’s _everything._ You are everything to me. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I ask myself everyday what I did to deserve you. And wanna know a secret?”

  


Tony brushed his tears away and attempted to collect himself before continuing.

  


“All the crap I’ve gone through? From my messed up childhood to losing my parents to Afghanistan to the Battle of New York to the team breaking up to… to Thanos and losing half the entire universe- I’d do it all over again. All of it. If it meant I’d end up right back here, with you at my side in the lab chattering about star wars and legos. And Steve giving us that _look_ as he hands us dinner because we forgot to eat again, and the team arguing for hours about what movie to watch for movie night. If it meant I’d have you, I’d do it all over again.”

  


“I love you Petey. My Spider-Baby. I hope you’re having a good time at school, but not _too_ good a time if you know what I mean. Don’t forget to eat. I love you.”

  


With that, Tony hung up before he could embarrass himself even more. Fuck, why was he crying?! He curled up into a ball and buried himself under the covers and let the silence, and sleep, overtake him.

* * *

 

  


**A Few hours later**

  


Tony jumped a very familiar pair of cold feet curled around his own. 

  


“Petey?” Tony murmured, blinking open his bleary eyes. 

  


Peter’s only response was to smile and scootch even closer to Tony. 

  


“What are you doing here? Don’t you have class? Are you not feeling good? Are you hurt-”

  


“It’s Friday. No classes for a coupla days. Is fine,” Peter murmured sleepily. He was silent for several moments and Tony thought he’d drifted off until he added. “I was cold.”

  


“You came all the way here from MIT because you were cold?”

  


Peter nodded. “I was very, very cold.”

  


Glancing at the light just beginning to peek through the windows, he’d have to say it was early morning. “How did you get here so fast? You didn’t break any laws did you?”

  


“Jet.”

  


“I thought you said it was impractical and way too ‘extra’ for you to ever use it?”

  


Peter opened his eyes and said firmly, while shooting Tony the brightest, softest smile in the history of smiles, “I was _cold.”_

  


The kid, impossibly, curled even closer into Tony, and buried his face in Tony’s neck. Tony, once again, thought he was the luckiest man alive before starting to drift off to sleep himself. Just before he completely fell asleep, he heard a whisper. 

  


“Love you too, Dad. So much.”

  


Tony had never felt more loved in his life. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!! I really hope you enjoyed it. I would love to hear your thoughts. Please leave me a comment down below, they give me life! 
> 
> And yes, Tony did make Peter his own personal automated quinjet just so he could come home from MIT anytime he wanted. He's extra like that.


End file.
